Recueil d'OS la guerre à la maison
by BobDaisy
Summary: Recueil d'OS en lien avec une autre de mes histoires racontant l'enfance des Hale et des Cullen. Pas obligé d'avoir lu la guerre à la maison pour apprécier alors venez jeter un coup d'œil, je ne mords pas !
1. Petite présentation

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Cette histoire sera un recueil d'One-shot en lien avec mon autre histoire « La guerre à la maison » racontant des petites aventures qui seraient arrivé aux personnages principaux avant que Carlisle et Esmé ne se marient. En clair des histoires banales qui nous arrivent tous les jours mais avec nos personnages adorés^^

Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu l'histoire principale pour profiter de celles-ci. Mais pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas lu, un petit récapitulatif :

Carlisle a trois enfants, Emmett, Edward et Alice (ils sont dans l'ordre de vieillesse, un an d'écart entre chaque). Leur mère est morte du cancer quand Alice avait trois ans. Lorsqu'Alice avait 12 ans, il a cédé à son caprice et lui a acheté un chien : Seth.

Esmé a des jumeaux, Jasper et Rosalie. Leur père est parti avant même qu'ils ne fêtent leur un an. Elle les élève seule depuis.

Ce recueil ne sera sans doute pas mise à jour régulièrement, j'écris selon l'inspiration qui me tombe dessus à tout moment…

Je tiens à rassurer mes lecteurs, écrire ces OS ne ralentira en rien mon rythme de parution, l'histoire principale sera toujours prioritaire.

Sur ce, je vous laisse tranquille et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !


	2. Première rencontre

**Et voilà ****le premier one-shot ! Je tente le POV extérieur ce coup-ci !**

**J'aime bien l'idée qu'on se connaisse avant de se connaître…Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous en voulez d'autres !**

* * *

C'était un dimanche ensoleillé et Esmé Hale avait choisi de le mettre à profit pour passer du temps avec ses enfants. Les jumeaux venaient de fêter leurs sept ans et avaient reçus deux magnifiques bicyclettes pour l'occasion. Ils avaient gentiment demandé à leur mère s'ils pouvaient les utiliser au parc, et ne pouvant résister à leurs bouilles d'ange, elle avait accepté.

Voici donc la petite famille qui entrait dans le parc, les enfants tout fiers d'exhiber leurs nouveaux vélos.

-Maman, on peut les utiliser tout de suite? réclama Jasper.

-D'accord, mais mettez vos casques et ne vous éloignez pas trop. Vous devez rester dans mon champ de vision.

-Oui maman, clamèrent-ils en cœur.

Esmé rit et les regarda s'éloigner d'un air émerveillé. Parfois elle avait encore du mal à croire que ces deux petits anges étaient ses enfants.

Les jumeaux s'amusèrent à pédaler sur le sol plat et à faire des courses avec les autres enfants pendant une vingtaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que Rosalie en ai marre.

-Jazz, gémit-elle, je m'ennuie. C'est pas drôle.

-Et tu veux faire quoi ?

-On pourrait dévaler des pentes !

Jasper, qui d'ordinaire suivait sa sœur n'importe où, se mordit la lèvre inférieur, pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Ca pourrait être dangereux, fit-il remarquer.

-Mais non, on a nos casques ! Et puis ce sera marrant !

-D'accord, céda-t-il, on va où ?

Elle l'entraina jusqu'à un coin un peu plus reculer, où le terrain était légèrement surélevé.

-On commence par une petite, hein ?

Rosalie soupira mais se dirigea néanmoins vers une petite pente de même pas un mètre. Rassuré, son frère l'imita rapidement. Ils augmentèrent l'inclinaison et la longueur des pentes au fur et à mesure mais ne dépassèrent pas les sept mètres. A nouveau, Rosalie en eu rapidement marre mais son regard tomba sur ce qu'elle cherchait depuis le début.

-Jazz, c'est celle-là que je veux !

Son frère suivit son regard et pâlit brusquement.

-Mais t'es folle ! Elle fait au moins un kilomètre !

Bon, un kilomètre pour un enfant de sept ans, ça faisait juste un vingtaine de mètres en vrai. Mais c'était vingt mètres parsemés de trous, de pierres, grosses ou petites, et de beaucoup d'autres embûches.

-Justement c'est ça qui est génial ! s'enthousiasma Rosalie en commençant à grimper.

-Mais attends ! C'est dangereux ! Il faut demander à maman !

-Arrête de faire ton trouillard !

Une fois arrivée en haut, elle prit son élan, donna un bon coup de pédales et dévala la pente à toute vitesse en riant. Jasper la regarda anxieusement, priant le ciel pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Ses prières furent exaucées car Rosalie arriva en bas sans encombre.

-Tu vois ? On ne risque rien et puis c'est trop génial !

-T'es sûre ?

-Puisque je te le dis ! Vas-y essaye !

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Jasper. Mais sa sœur l'avait fait, alors lui aussi pouvait y arriver ! Il regarda vers le bas et déglutit péniblement. Allez ! Il devait le faire !

Comme Rosalie avant lui, il donna un coup de pédale et commença à descendre à toute vitesse...

Voyant le paysage défiler aussi rapidement, il fut pris de panique et freina brusquement. Son vélo s'arrêta immédiatement, mais lui continua dans son élan et fit un magnifique vol plané avant de retomber sur le sol et de faire un roulé-boulé vers le bas, jusqu'à ce qu'un gros caillou vienne lui couper le chemin en se fracassant contre son casque.

-MAMAN ! hurla Rosalie.

Esmé, qui s'était laissée emporter par ses pensées et avait malencontreusement perdu ses enfants de vue, sursauta au cri déchirant de sa fille et se précipita vers elle. Elle se stoppa net devant le spectacle qui l'attendait. Rosalie était debout, pleurant à s'en étouffer et pointait le doigt dans la direction de son frère, qui était allongée par terre, couvert de terre et de feuilles. Son bras gauche et son genou étaient en sang et il regardait autour de lui d'un air hébété, sans bien comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Esmé courut dans la direction de son fils et l'aida à se redresser.

-Jasper ! Ca va aller ?

Le petit garçon se mit à pleurer lorsqu'il dut s'appuyer sur jambe douloureuse.

-Ca fait maaaaal !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-On…on j…jouait aux p…pentes, sanglota Rosalie, m…m…moi j'ai réussi mais Ja…Jazz il est tombééé !

-Je vous ai dit mille fois de ne pas jouer à ça, les sermonna leur mère.

Elle enleva son foulard afin d'éponger les plaies de Jasper avec. Lorsque le vêtement fut tellement imbibé de sang qu'il était devenu inutile, elle le jeta dans une poubelle, de toute manière il était fichu.

-Allez viens, dit-elle en prenant Jasper dans ses bras, l'hôpital n'est pas loin. On va y passer parce que tu es vraiment dans un sale état mon chéri.

Rosalie les rejoignit et ils se mirent en route, laissant les vélos derrière eux. De toute manière, Jasper ne risquait pas d'en refaire avant longtemps.

Ooo0ooO

Après qu'ils se soient présentés aux urgences, une infirmière lui demanda d'attendre quelques minutes qu'un médecin arrive.

Esmé se dirigea vers un siège libre et s'y assit. Elle retira délicatement le casque de Jasper qui continuait à pleurer dans ses bras.

-J'ai mal maman, gémit-il.

-Je sais mon lapin, tu es très courageux.

Elle passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux dorés de son fils et le serra délicatement contra elle, prenant bien garde à ne pas toucher ses plaies.

-Et ben dites donc, en voilà des vilaines blessures !

Un grand médecin blond se tenait devant eux, un air bienveillant sur le visage.

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Cullen. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de ce petit bonhomme. Alors dis-moi, tu t'appelles comment ?

-Jasper.

-Très bien Jasper, comment tu t'es fais tout ça ?

-Je suis tombé de mon vélo, avoua-t-il avec un sourire timide.

-Ah les vélos ! C'est encore plus dangereux que les motos parfois, fit semblant de s'indigner le docteur, bon tu viens avec moi pour qu'on puisse soigner tout ça ?

Jasper hocha vivement de la tête puis grimaça.

-Ca fait mal de marcher, expliqua-t-il avec une petite moue.

-Bon ben alors je vais te porter ! Ou tu préfères que ta maman vienne aussi ?

-Non, tout seul comme un grand !

-Très bien, tout seul comme un grand, rit le médecin en le prenant dans ses bras.

Esmé embrassa rapidement Jasper sur le front.

-On t'attend ici mon chéri.

-Je vais en prendre soin pendant ce temps, la rassura le médecin avec un sourire.

-Merci.

Elle les regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de sa vue. Puis elle se tourna vers Rosalie, qui était étrangement calme.

La petite fille s'était assise à côté d'elle et tenait son casque entre ses mains tout en le fixant tristement, son petit corps toujours secoués de sanglots silencieux. Esmé lui redressa doucement le menton et la força à la regarder.

-Hé ben Rosalie, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-J'ai…j'ai failli tuer Jaaazz ! sanglota la fillette.

-Mais non, ma puce, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Si, il voulait pas le faire mais moi je l'ai forcé en le traitant de trouillard.

Esmé se leva et prit sa fille dans les bras.

-Ecoute ma chérie, ce n'est pas à cause de toi. C'est la vie qui est comme ça. Mais la prochaine fois que je vous dis de ne pas vous éloigner, obéissez.

-C'est promis maman.

-C'est bien. Maintenant arrête de pleurer. Ton frère va bien.

-T'es sûre ? s'assura Rosalie en essuyant ses larmes.

-Mais oui, tu as vu le gentil médecin qui s'occupe de lui ?

Le visage de la petite s'éclaira.

-Oui, il ressemble au prince charmant ! C'est lui que je veux comme papa.

-Rosalie, je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne recevait pas de papa sur commande. Alors inutile de le marquer sur ta liste au Père Noël.

Rosalie fronça les sourcils, vexée. Elle voulait un papa pour avoir une petite sœur. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, sa maman refusait de coopérer. Voyant son air boudeur Esmé se mit à rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Tu veux à boire ? J'ai vu un distributeur.

Ooo0ooO

-Et voilà ! déclara Carlisle, même pas besoin de points de suture.

Il sortit un paquet de _Haribo_ et le tendit à son jeune patient.

-Sers-toi.

-Je peux en prendre une pour ma sœur aussi ?

-Bien sûr !

-Merci, répondit timidement Jasper.

-De rien mon bonhomme ! Tu es un gentil garçon. Tu sais, j'ai trois enfants de ton âge. Tu me rappelle mon fils, Edward.

-Il est gentil ? Ca peut-être mon copain ?

Le médecin rit devant l'innocence de l'enfant.

-J'en doute, on n'habite pas ici. Je suis en séminaire depuis une semaine et ils sont restés à la maison avec la nounou.

-Et leur maman ?

Le visage de Carlisle s'assombrit.

-Elle est morte quand ils étaient tout petits.

-Oh…c'est triste, chuchota Jasper en baissant la tête.

-Oui, mais j'ai mes enfants, et je les aime plus que tout.

Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina soudain, alors qu'une idée le traversait.

-Puisque j'ai pas de papa, et qu'Edward n'a pas de maman. Et que ma maman est gentille et que vous êtes gentil, si vous vous mariez avec ma maman, tout le monde serait content !

Le médecin rit à nouveau.

-Ce n'est malheureusement pas si simple, déclara-t-il, bon, on retourne près de ta maman ? Elle doit s'inquiéter.

-D'accord ! s'exclama Jasper en sautant sur ses pieds, vous êtes magicien ! J'ai plus mal !

L'enfant se mit à courir dans les couloirs, en direction de la salle d'attente. Il se jeta dans les bras d'Esmé.

-T'as vu maman ! Je suis tout guéri !

-C'est bien mon chéri !

-Et il a été très courageux, ajouta Carlisle en arrivant.

Rosalie tira timidement sur son pantalon.

-Merci d'avoir soigné mon frère.

-Mais ça a été un plaisir, répondit-il en s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur, je préfère les patients comme ton frère plutôt que les vieux grincheux qui râle pour un rien.

Les deux enfants rigolèrent puis Jasper se tourna vers sa sœur.

-Tiens Rose, c'est pour toi, dit-il en lui tendant la friandise qu'il lui avait réservé_._

-Merci.

Jasper se lança alors dans une description détaillé des soins qu'il avait subis pour sa jumelle.

-Merci de vous être occupez de lui, déclara Esmé en tendant la main.

-C'est mon travail, et c'est réellement un patient merveilleux, répondit Carlisle en lui serrant la main.

Un curieux courant électrique passa entre eux lorsque leurs peaux se touchèrent, mais il n'était pas désagréable, juste…étrange. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes. Un merveilleux instant qu'ils souhaitaient tous les deux, sans vraiment le savoir, interminable. Mais il ne le fut pas. Carlisle rompit brusquement le contact entre eux, son amour pour sa défunte épouse encore trop récent.

-Bon les enfants, vous voulez aller manger une glace ? s'enquit Esmé.

-Oui ! Une glace !

Ils quittèrent alors l'hôpital, et Carlisle retourna à ses autres malades. Aucun des quatre n'imaginait que, quelques années plus tard, ils vivraient tous ensemble. D'ailleurs, aucun des quatre ne se souvient de ce dimanche ensoleillé. Quoique, ne dit-on pas que les médecins se rappellent de tous leurs patients ?

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Jasper et Rosalie doivent être trop mignon petits^^**

**Le prochain, j'essaye de le faire sur les Cullen. Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas, je suis preneuse !**

**Vous préférez que je continue en POV extérieur ou que je fasse POV d'un personnage ?**

**Laissez une review ! Votre avis m'intéresse énormément !**


	3. Petit miracle

**Salut ! Bon, voici un deuxième one-shot, qui est minuscule mais je ne voyais pas comment le faire plus long. Ca raconte…quelque chose ! Et c'est du point de vue Carlisle.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'attendais dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital dans lequel j'étais stagiaire. Mais cette fois, c'était moi le patient. Ou plutôt ma femme qui hurlait de douleur dans la pièce d'à côté.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains et soupirais d'un air résigné. J'aimerais tellement être à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, je l'étais il y a quelques minutes encore. Elle me broyait la main à chacune de ses contractions et j'appréciais ça. Au moins, j'avais l'impression d'être utile. Malheureusement, j'étais tellement nerveux que je diagnostiquais un grave problème à chaque contraction trop longue ou trop tardive. Au début, cela amusait les autres mais lorsque je m'étais mis à paniquer, certain que le bébé était bloqué, l'obstétricien en avait eu marre et avait demandé à une infirmière de me faire sortir. Louise, une gentille infirmière que je connaissais bien, m'avait alors conduit dans la salle d'attente et m'avait donné un léger calmant pour me détendre. Ensuite elle était repartie en m'assurant que dans moins d'une heure, je serais papa.

Papa…ça me faisait tout drôle ! J'allais avoir un bébé dont il faudrait s'occuper. Le protéger et l'aimer. Mais ça, c'était déjà fait. Cet enfant, c'était le mien et je l'aimais déjà plus que tout.

Ni moi ni ma femme ne connaissions le sexe du bébé, nous avions préféré garder la surprise jusqu'au bout. De toute manière, je m'en fichais. Si c'était un garçon, je lui apprendrais à jouer au foot et si c'était une petite fille, je lui achèterais des tas et des tas de robes de princesse.

-Carlisle ?

Je redressais la tête et aperçus Louise, qui me souriait.

-Félicitation, tu es papa ! C'est un beau gros bébé de presque 4 kg. Il est en parfaite santé.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire et mon cœur se mit à battre comme jamais.

-Fille ou garçon ?

-Elle préfère te le dire elle-même.

Lentement, j'entrais dans la salle d'où on m'avait chassé quelques minutes auparavant. Eléonore était là, assise sur son lit, souriante et heureuse malgré la fatigue clairement lisible sur ses traits délicats. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux en cet instant que ce soit ma femme. Dans ses bras se trouvait un petit tas de couvertures qui remuaient faiblement. Des couvertures bleues. Je croisais le regard de ma femme et elle n'eut pas besoin de dire un mot pour que je comprenne. J'avais un fils !

Je m'approchais d'eux et embrassais tendrement Eléonore.

-Je t'aime, lui soufflais-je.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Tu veux le prendre ?

Elle me tendit notre fils et je reculais par réflexe. Devant l'air confiant de ma compagne, je finis par le prendre tout doucement dans mes bras. Je le serrais contre ma poitrine et le regardais pour la première fois.

Il était magnifique. Parfait. Son visage était parfaitement rond et ses petites joues joufflues lui donnaient un air gourmand. D'épaisses boucles noires encadraient le tout, faisant ressortir ses yeux d'un brun foncé qui me dévoraient de curiosité.

-Bonjour Emmett, murmurais-je, je suis ton papa.

-Emmett ? demanda ma femme, perplexe.

Nous n'avions pas réussi à nous mettre d'accord sur un prénom. Elle voulait l'appeler Edward alors que j'avais opté pour Emmett. On avait finalement décidé de choisir le jour de sa naissance.

-Enfin, ça se voit bien que c'est un Emmett. Regarde sa tête !

-C'est vrai, tu as raison, soupira-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, le prochain s'appellera Edward, je te le promets.

-Le prochain ? C'est toi qui comptes le porter pendant neuf mois et accoucher je suppose ?

-Mais enfin, Emmett a besoin d'un petit frère à embêter ! N'est-ce pas Emmett ?

Pour toute réponse, mon fils dégagea son bras de l'amas de couvertures et enroula sa petite main autour de mon index.

-Regarde ! Il a des doigts ! m'émerveillais-je.

Eléonore se mit à rire en se serrant contre moi.

-Et tes yeux, fit-elle remarquer.

-Mais il a tes belles boucles foncées, ajoutais-je en embrassant lesdites boucles.

-Oui, rit-elle, l'infirmière a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un bébé aussi chevelu !

-C'est notre bébé, conclus-je.

Nous restâmes là en silence, à contempler cette enfant parfait qui nous avait été offert par le ciel. Notre enfant.

* * *

**Alors ? Bon c'est court mais moi je trouve que c'est tout mignon^^**

**Le prochain, c'est un sur Jasper. Il est déjà écrit, je devrais le mettre dans trois-quatre jours. Les naissances d'Edward et Alice vous intéressent ?**

**Laissez une review !**


	4. Solitude

**Et voilà celui-ci sur le petit Jasper. Il est ****court et un peu triste je trouve…mais bon, vous verrez par vous-mêmes. Moi je suis trop contente, je viens de faire mon dernier examen! Les résultats la semaine prochaine, d'ici là-Vacances!**

**Bonne lecture !**

-Rosalie et Vanessa ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre !

Je soupirais en fermant ma BD. Comme tous les jours, maman nous avait déposés à la garderie à l'école et on était obligés d'attendre qu'il soit huit heures pour pouvoir aller jouer dehors. Nous étions cinq enfants à rester à la garderie du matin, Rose et moi, Vanessa qui était une amie de ma sœur, une fille de sixième à qui je n'avais jamais parlé et un petit de première qui s'endormait sur sa chaise deux jours sur trois.

Je n'aimais pas la garderie parce je m'ennuyais et en plus il fallait se lever très très tôt. Mais je savais que maman n'avait pas le choix, parce que sinon elle allait arriver en retard à son travail et que son patron il allait être fâché et devenir tout rouge. Et s'il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur, il pouvait renvoyer maman et alors nous on allait perdre la maison. Alors je ne disais rien, je me levais le matin et j'allais m'ennuyer à la garderie parce que ça aidait maman.

Aujourd'hui, on était jeudi alors c'était Bérangère la mégère (c'est Rosalie qui a trouvé le nom) qui nous surveillait. Elle était pas gentille, elle ne nous laissait pas parler et ne voulait pas qu'on se lève, même pas pour aller aux toilettes.

Je me baissais pour ranger ma BD dans ma mallette alors que les chuchotements reprenaient à côté de moi.

-Ca suffit maintenant, s'écria la vieille mégère, Rosalie, tu viens t'asseoir ici !

Ma sœur grogna en rassemblant rapidement ses affaires et alla s'asseoir à la place indiquée par Bérangère, sans oublier de lui faire une langue dès qu'elle a eu le dos tourné. Je soupirais à nouveau et regarda ma montre _Spiderman._ Je n'aimais pas _Spiderman_ mais ça avait fait tellement plaisir à maman de me l'offrir que je n'avais pas osé refuser. Encore quatre minutes à attendre avant de pouvoir sortir…

J'enfilais ma veste et me mis à attendre en balançant mes pieds dans le vide. Sur ma montre, l'aiguille des secondes trottinait lentement, et je sautais sur mes pieds lorsqu'elle eut fini ses quatre tours. J'allais secouer Guillaume pour qu'il se réveille.

-Non, maman, gémit-il.

-Il est huit heure, il faut sortir, lui soufflais-je.

-Hein ? Ah…merzi Jazper, zozota-t-il.

Je le laissais se réveiller et sortis dans la cour de récréation. Rosalie et Vanessa avaient été rejointes par Emilie. Elles s'étaient assises dans un coin et riaient joyeusement. D'autres enfants commençaient à arriver, se disaient bonjour, se racontaient leur mercredi après-midi. Personne ne venait vers moi.

Comme chaque jour, j'allais poser ma mallette contre le mur et me laissais glisser à côté d'elle. J'avais une demi-heure à faire passer avant le début des cours. J'observais les gens autour de moi. Au fur et à mesure que les autres enfants arrivaient, des groupes se formaient et des cris retentissaient dans la cour. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Guillaume rejoindre un de ses copains. Copain que je n'avais pas.

A côté de la grille, les parents disaient au revoir à leurs enfants, ils viendraient les récupérer cette après-midi, pendant que moi et Rose ont seraient encore à la garderie parce que maman elle ne peut pas se libérer avant 18h.

Mon regard se posa sur un garçon de ma classe. Il s'appelait Matthews et n'arrêtait pas de m'ennuyer. Il bloquait la porte quand j'allais aux toilettes, racontait des mensonges sur moi aux autres élèves,…Juste parce qu'il était jaloux que je sois plus doué que lui en classe. Je n'aimais pas Matthews. Mais là, à cette seconde précise, j'aurais donné tout ce que j'avais pour être à sa place.

Je le regardais lâcher la main de son papa et lui faire un câlin avant de courir rejoindre d'autres garçons de notre classe. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et mes yeux me brûlèrent. J'avais très envie de serrer Mr. Noreilles, mon lapin en peluche contre mon cœur tout à coup.

Je ramenais mes jambes contre ma poitrine et tentais de retenir mes larmes. Je ne voulais pas pleurer à l'école. Mais je trouvais vraiment la vie injuste. Matthews était méchant, il n'arrêtait pas de m'embêter et pourtant, il avait des tas de copains avec qui jouer, une maman qui avait le temps de s'occuper de lui et de lui préparer un goûter pour quand il rentrait de l'école et puis surtout, il avait un papa. Un papa qui jouait au ballon avec lui, qui l'emmenait faire du vélo, qui lui apprenait à pêcher et à faire plein d'autres choses.

Moi, ma maman, même si c'était la plus gentille maman du monde, elle était tout le temps occupée et je ne la voyais presque pas. Et mon papa…

La boule dans ma gorge grossit et les larmes emplirent mes yeux. Je les retins tant bien que mal et glissais ma main dans la poche de mon blouson pour en sortir une vieille photo froissée que j'avais volé à maman l'année passée, je ne voulais pas qu'elle le sache que je l'avais prise. Cette photo, je la prenais partout avec moi. C'était la seule photo de mon papa que j'avais.

Parce que mon papa, il ne m'aimait pas. Il ne voulait pas de moi alors il est parti. Il n'a jamais voulu avoir de fils. Pourtant, moi je sais que j'aurais été un bon fils. J'aurais aimé mon papa plus que tout. D'ailleurs, j'aime mon papa. Mais lui ne m'aime pas. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Une larme s'échappa et coula le long de ma joue. Je voudrais être n'importe où sauf ici. Parce qu'ici, j'étais invisible, personne ne me remarquait. Je n'existais pas.

Une main chaude vint se glisser dans la mienne et je levais la tête. Rosalie était là, et elle me dévisageait attentivement. L'inquiétude se lisait dans ses grands yeux bleus, parfaitement identiques aux miens.

-Ca va ? murmura-t-elle.

Je sentis quelque chose de chaud se répandre en moi. Je n'avais peut-être pas de papa, mais j'avais encore mieux. J'avais une sœur, qui savait toujours quand j'étais triste et qui était toujours là pour me consoler.

-Oui, maintenant ça va, répondis-je en lui souriant.

**Alors ?**

**J'ai déjà écrit la naissance d'Edward, je vous la mettrais sans doute jeudi.**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, elle font toujours plaisir^^**


	5. Elle n'a pas promis

Bon, suite à une petite insomnie je vous ai écrit ce petit one-shot et je vous le poste direct

**.**

**Je vous préviens, j'étais en larmes en l'écrivant. En même temps, lorsque je l'ai relu…rien, pas une goutte. Donc soit je suis nulle pour faire passer les émotions soit j'avais tellement pleuré en l'écrivant que j'étais à sec pour la relecture. Enfin, munissez-vous d'un mouchoir…on ne sait jamais.**

**Et pour celles qui se poseraient la question, Emmett a un peu moins de cinq ans.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ils allaient à l'hôpital.

Emmett n'aimait pas les hôpitaux, ils étaient blancs et sans vie, ils sentaient mauvais et on voyait plein de gens bizarres. Mais Emmett avait une autre raison de détester les hôpitaux. S'il les détestait, c'était parce qu'il retenait sa maman prisonnière. Il aurait bien voulu faire comme dans les contes, se vêtir d'une armure, s'armer d'une épée et d'un bouclier, monter sur un cheval et aller libérer sa maman mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas parce que des méchants docteurs l'en empêchait.

Avant, il aimait beaucoup les docteurs, particulièrement parce que son papa en était un mais quand sa maman était devenue prisonnière de l'hôpital, les docteurs avaient commencé à lui faire des trucs bizarres alors il avait décidé que certains docteurs étaient des méchants. Mais son papa lui avait répondu qu'en fait, ils étaient gentils et ils essayaient de combattre des microbes qui attaquaient sa maman de l'intérieur. Alors Emmett avait décidé d'écouter son papa et décidé que tous les docteurs étaient gentils.

Mais il y a deux semaines, il avait rencontré un vrai méchant docteur. Très méchant. Il combattait aussi les microbes qui attaquaient sa maman mais il avait fait la chose la plus méchante au monde : il avait interdit à Emmett de voir sa maman. Son papa avait été très fâché et s'était mis en colère contre le méchant docteur mais il n'avait pas gagné. Le méchant docteur, il utilisait des mots bizarres comme « soins intensifs », « infections », « pas sains », « asepsie », …

Emmett, il n'avait rien compris et il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était voir sa maman et lui dire qu'il l'aimait très fort et qu'elle lui manquait beaucoup. Et comme son papa ne semblait pas très efficace sur ce coup-là, il allait se débrouiller tout seul. Heureusement pour lui, il avait appris à compter cette année à l'école et, grâce à ça, il avait réussit à retenir le numéro de la chambre de sa maman par cœur. C'était un 2 puis un 4 puis un 8.

Donc aujourd'hui encore, ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital et montèrent directement au deuxième étage. Papa alla tout de suite trouver le méchant docteur, Alice dans les bras et Edward lui donnant la main. Son attention retenue par le méchant, la voie était libre pour Emmett. Il fit volte-face et se mit à courir le plus vite possible le long des couloirs. Il devait trouver la chambre avant que son papa ne se rende compte de sa disparition.

2-3-5

Non non plus loin !

2-4-2

Encore un peu !

2-4-8

Il s'arrêta devant la porte qui portait le bon numéro et retint sa respiration. Sa maman était à l'intérieur. Il allait enfin la revoir. Doucement il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et abaissa la clinche de la porte. Sans un bruit il entra dans la pièce et posa son regard sur l'unique lit.

Elle était là. Allongée, aussi blanche qu'un fantôme, encore plus maigre qu'un squelette. Elle n'avait plus de cheveux mais il l'avait déjà vu comme ça, même que ça avait fait pleurer Edward la première fois. Plein de fils lui rentraient dans la peau mais ce n'était pas grave. C'était sa maman et il l'aimait.

-Maman…

Surprise par ce mot qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis longtemps, trop longtemps, elle tourna la tête et l'aperçut. Regroupant les quelques forces qu'il lui restait, elle réussit à se redresser.

-Oh mon bébé…viens là.

Emmett courut vers elle et grimpa sur le lit. Il se blottit dans les bras de sa maman et inspira profondément. Elle sentait la même odeur repoussante que les hôpitaux mais derrière cette odeur, très loin derrière, il reconnaissait son parfum de pêche qu'il aimait tant.

-Maman, chuchota-t-il, je suis venu ici en cachette alors faut le dire à personne. Le méchant docteur il veut pas que je te vois mais toi tu me manquais trop alors je me suis faufilé.

-C'est pas grave mon chéri, maman est même très contente que tu te sois faufilé.

Il restèrent quelques minutes à se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans rien dire et sa maman se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

-Tu as beaucoup grandi. Ca va à la maison ?

-Tu sais maman, faut pas t'inquiéter pour la maison, papa paye une madame pour chasser les poussières pendant que t'es pas là. Et moi, je m'occupe de consoler tout le monde. Je lis des histoires à Edward quand il est triste.

-Tu sais lire toi ? fit-elle semblant de s'étonner.

-Non mais ça, Edward il le sait pas, répondit Emmett avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Il était à nouveau près de sa maman alors il était heureux. Il ne voulait jamais partir.

-Et je vais faire des gros câlins à Alice quand elle est malheureuse. Et quand papa pleure la nuit sur le fauteuil, il veut plus dormir dans votre lit tant que t'es pas revenue, et ben je vais dormir avec lui pour le consoler.

-C'est très bien mon chéri, le félicita-t-elle en le serrant un peu plus contre elle, maman est très fière de toi.

-Et j'ai dessiné toutes les choses qu'on fera ensemble quand tu rentreras à la maison comme ça, on oubliera rien !

Il regarda sa maman avec un grand sourire, s'attendant à de l'enthousiasme de sa part mais elle ne répondit rien et son regard devint triste. Peut-être qu'elle était trop fatiguée ? Oui, il devait la laisser se reposer.

-Maman, faut que je reparte avant que papa se fâche. Mais avant, je dois te donner quelque chose.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit un _playmobil_. C'était son préféré, un chevalier tout doré armé de la meilleure des épées et d'un bouclier indestructible. Il n'avait jamais perdu aucune bataille. Il le tendit à sa maman.

-Tiens, il te protégera du méchant docteur et il combattra les microbes. Il n'a jamais rien perdu alors tu es sûre de guérir grâce à lui.

-Merci mon trésor.

Le petit garçon tenta un sourire et remarqua que quelque chose de mouillé coulait le long de ses joues. Des larmes…Sa maman pleurait aussi et elle le serra contre elle de toute ses forces…c'est –à-dire pas très fort.

-Je t'aime très fort maman ! sanglota-t-il.

-Moi aussi je t'aime très fort mon trésor. Promets-moi que tu continueras à veiller son ton petit frère et ta petite sœur comme tu le fais si bien.

-Je te promets.

-Et promets-moi aussi que tu resteras toujours comme tu es et que tu continueras à te faufiler partout pour faire ce que tu veux.

-Je te promets. Mais toi, promets-moi que tu vas rentrer à la maison.

Elle ne répondit rien et Emmett sentit quelque chose se briser à l'intérieur de lui.

-Maman ! Promets !

-Je suis désolée, pleura-t-elle, je ne peux pas te promettre ça.

-Si ! Promets !

-Emmett…

Il se dégagea de ses bras et sortit de la chambre en courant. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas promis ? Elle allait rentrer à la maison ! Elle devait rentrer à la maison ! Pour papa, pour Edward, pour Alice. Pour lui. Il avait besoin de sa maman.

Il continuait à courir en fonçant droit devant lui alors que ses larmes l'aveuglaient. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas promis ? Il finit par rentrer dans quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, et se sentait vaciller en arrière lorsque des bras le rattrapèrent et le soulevèrent.

-Emmett ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

C'était la voix de son papa. Emmett essuya ses yeux avec sa manche et enroula ses bras autour du cou de papa avant de se blottir contre lui.

-Papa ! Je me suis faufilé près de maman parce qu'elle me manquait et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais mais après…elle a pas promis ! sanglota-t-il. Elle a pas promis !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'a pas promis ?

-Elle n'a pas promis qu'elle rentrerait ! Elle a pas promis !

Les larmes doublèrent d'intensité et il s'étrangla avec. Alors qu'il toussait et pleurait en même temps, il sentit son papa le serrer très fort. Tellement fort qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Mais il s'en fichait de respirer, il voulait que le temps s'arrête là et qu'il soit en sécurité dans les bras de son papa pour toujours

* * *

.**Je pense que ça se passera de commentaires de ma part. Mais vous…reviews ?**


	6. Second miracle

Salut tout le monde !

Désolée pour mon manque de nouveau post pour « la guerre à la maison » mais j'ai vraiment une grosse panne d'inspiration. C'est le trou blanc absolu dans ma tête…En plus, j'ai vu Harry Potter 7 mercredi donc là, je suis plus branché sorcier que vampire (mais ça va passer^^). Bref, je ne sais pas du tout quand je mettrais mon nouveau chapitre…vraiment désolée.

Histoire de vous faire patienter, voici la naissance d'Edward (promise depuis si longtemps^^). J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !

Avant de vous laisser lire, un petit récapitulatif des anniversaires et des écarts entre chaque enfant vous intéresse ? Non ? Tant pis, je vous le mets quand même^^

Emmett est né le 7 Juillet 1992 (7/07 = Hésitation en français au cinéma en France)

Rose et Jazz le 22 Octobre 1993 (22/10 = sortie de Révélation en français)

Edward c'est une autre histoire…à la base c'était le 18 Novembre 1993 (18/11 = Tentation au cinéma) mais vu que je le poste aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de mettre le 20 Novembre^^

Alice le 9 février 1995 (9/02 = …mon anniversaire à moi ! ^^)

Ce qui nous fait :

Entre Emmett et les jumeaux : 1 an 3 mois 15 jours

Entre les jumeaux et Edward : 29 jours

Entre Edward et Alice : 1 an 2 mois 20 jours

Entre Emmett et Edward : 1 an 4 mois 13 jours

Entre Emmett et Alice : 2 ans 7 mois 2 jours

Voilà, et pour conclure, un joyeux anniversaire à Celine2011 qui, du coup, a son anniversaire le même jour qu'Edward !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Mamaaa ! Papaaa !

Carlisle s'extirpa difficilement de son lit, et se dirigea les yeux encore à moitié fermés vers la chambre de son fils. Emmett était debout et s'accrochait aux barreaux de son berceau. Son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire dès qu'il vit son père et il tendit ses bras dans sa direction.

-Bra !

-Et ben, qu'est-ce qui te prend de réveiller tes parents à 6h du matin un dimanche ? lui demanda son père en le serrant contre lui.

Emmett était un enfant extrêmement précoce qui s'était mis à parler très tôt. Très bavard, il adorait avoir de longues conversations –parfois sans aucun sens – avec ses parents, ses jouets ou encore tout seul. Il avait également fait ses premiers pas assez rapidement et depuis, ses parents passaient des journées entières à lui courir après. Curieux et aventureux de nature, il touchait à tout ce qui passait sous son nez et s'était sans doute cogner dans chaque meuble de la maison. Avoir un premier enfant aussi turbulent aurait dissuadé de nombreux couples de retenter l'expérience (du moins avant plusieurs années) mais ses rires, ses câlins et ses « taime maman ! » avaient du faire pencher la balance de l'autre côté étant donné qu'un second bébé était en route.

Carlisle attrapa la tétine d'Emmett et son doudou, un ours en peluche prénommé Topy qui avait l'oreille gauche à moitié arrachée à force de se faire mâchonner par le bambin, avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il posa le petit garçon sur le lit et celui-ci s'empressa de se tourner vers sa maman qui l'observait d'un air bienveillant.

-Dodo 'tit fè ? demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur le gros ventre de sa mère.

-Non mon chéri, je le sens bouger. Mais tu sais, c'est peut-être une fille.

-Nan ! 'Tit fè ! s'obstina Emmett en secouant vivement sa tête de droite à gauche, faisant balancer ses boucles noires.

Sa mère le prit contre elle et le serra très fort.

-Je t'aime beaucoup mon lapin, tu le sais ça ?

Trouvant les motifs de la couette particulièrement passionnants, Emmett ne répondit rien et se mit à suivre les dessins du doigts, totalement absorbé par cette activitée.

-Il a l'air de s'en moquer totalement, rit son père.

-Tais-toi un peu ! le rabroua gentiment sa femme, et aide-moi à me lever. Edward pèse une tonne.

-Tiens, tu as déjà oublié la possibilité que ce soit une fille ? répliqua Carlisle en l'aidant à sortir du lit.

-'Tit fè ! répêta Emmett en reprenant part à la conversation.

-Emmett et moi avons décidé que ce sera un garçon ! décréta sa mère. Et maintenant, allons manger !

-Miam ! s'exclama le garçonnet qui avait un appétit insatiable.

-Vous allez me ruiner en nourriture tous les trois, plaisanta Carlisle.

Oo0oOo0oO

Assis sur sa chaise haute, Emmett mangeait son _Gervais_, ou plutôt étalait son _Gervais_ sur sa figure. Carlisle était parti à l'épicerie du coin pour satisfaire la subite envie de noix de coco de sa femme.

-Emmett ! Tu en as partout sauf dans ta bouche !

-A pu !

Sa mère lui donna un biberon plein de lait et débarrassa. Soudain, une douleur fulgurante lui traversait le ventre et elle se plia en deux en lâchant la cuillère qui tomba sur le sol.

-Mama ? s'exclama aussitôt le bambin en la regardant, inquiet.

-C'est rien mon chéri, juste le bébé qui fait des siennes, le rassura-t-elle.

Elle tenta de cacher son inquiétude et se redressa péniblement. Ca ne pouvait pas être une contraction. L'accouchement n'était pas prévu avant trois semaines. C'était beaucoup trop tôt.

-Rentre vite Carlisle, souffla-t-elle alors que la douleur s'apaisait lentement.

Oo0oOo0oO

La journée s'enchaîna tranquillement, et très vite l'horloge sonna 15h30. Emmett, qui venait de se réveiller de sa sieste, était tranquillement assis sur le divan à côté de maman et regardait les Télétubbies en tétant sa tutu et en serrant son doudou contre son cœur.

-'A vu, mama ? Titi witi !

Il se tourna vers sa mère qui serrait les dents de douleur en se tenant le ventre.

-Mama ? s'écria-t-il effrayé.

-Vas chercher papa, haleta-t-elle.

Il obéit et fonça dans le bureau de papa. Carlisle, plongé dans ses dossiers, vit son fils arrivé en courant, le visage plein de larmes. Il se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Papaaaa ! Tit fè mal mama !

-Quoi ?

-Mamaaaa ! pleura-t-il.

Sans rien comprendre, Carlisle se dirigea vers le salon et trouva sa femme appuyée contre le mur en tentant péniblement de tenir debout.

-Carlisle, je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux, annonça-t-elle du tac-au-tac.

Son mari resta figé un quart de seconde face à cette nouvelle inattendue avant de cligner rapidement des yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réveillé.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Ce n'est pas avant trois semaines et…

-Je sais ce que je dis ! s'énerva-t-elle avant de subir une nouvelle contraction.

-Ok ok, restons calme.

Ne suivant pas son propre conseil, Carlisle se mit à courir partout, Emmett toujours dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur ses clés de voitures.

-Hôpital. Il faut aller à l'hôpital !

-Mon chéri, tu oublies Emmett.

-Emmett. Il faut s'occuper d'Emmett !

-La voisine mon amour.

-Voisine. Mettre Emmett chez la voisine et puis aller à l'hôpital ! Tout est sous contrôle !

Eléonore subit une nouvelle contraction et ne put retenir un petit cri. Totalement paniqué, Carlisle courut chez la voisine et se mit à sonner à la porte comme un dingue.

-Oui ? les accueillit la vieille dame de soixante ans.

-Bébé arrive. Voisine. Emmett. Hôpital, expliqua Carlisle.

Heureusement pour la voisine qu'elle était vive d'esprit et qu'elle avait déjà vu Carlisle agir ainsi le jour de la naissance d'Emmett. Elle prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et regarda le jeune couple entrer dans la voiture et partir précipitamment vers l'hôpital.

-Tu es content ? Tu vas être grand frère !

-'Tit fé, répondit le petit en applaudissant.

-Bien, maintenant, dis-moi ce que papa a oublié.

-Topy.

-Bien, on va le chercher ton doudou. Et éteindre la télévision aussi.

Oo0oOo0oO

Carlisle roulait rapidement. Il avait décidé de couper par les petites routes de campagne pour atteindre plus rapidement l'hôpital. Les contractions se rapprochaient à une vitesse alarmante et il s'inquiétait pour le bébé.

Sans prévenir la voiture émit un son plus qu'inquiétant, qui ressemblait à un léger sifflement, puis le bruit d'un élastique qui lâche retentit et elle s'arrêta brusquement.

-Merde ! s'exclama Carlisle, qui pourtant ne jurait jamais.

Il sortit précipitamment et souleva le capot. Un énorme nuage de fumée noire et malodorante en sortit, ne présageant rien de bon. Après un rapide coup d'œil, les misérables notions de mécaniques de Carlisle lui firent conclure que la bagnole était foutue.

-Merde ! répéta-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la voiture, et aperçut sa femme grimacer de douleur et tenter de dissimuler son inquiétude.

-Carlisle ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai la situation sous contrôle !

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa rapidement le numéro des urgences.

-Hôpital de la liberté, que puis-je pour vous ?

-J'ai besoin d'une ambulance. Ma femme va accoucher et notre voiture est tombée en panne.

-Calmez-vous monsieur. Où vous trouvez-vous ?

-Je…je sais pas. Au milieu de nulle part. Il y a des arbres.

-Monsieur, il faut nous dire où vous vous situez avec plus de précision.

-Carlisle ! Il arrive !

-Vous avez entendu ? Le bébé arrive !

-Très bien, écoutez, je vais envoyer une ambulance pour tenter de vous repérer. En attendant, vous allez devoir vous débrouiller seul avec votre femme.

-Carliiiiisle !

-Commencez par l'installer confortablement et trouvez une couverture pour le bébé. Pensez-vous que ça va aller ?

L'angoisse serra le ventre de Carlisle.

-Je vais essayer, faites vite !

Il raccrocha et s'approcha de la voiture.

-Ma puce ? Ils vont envoyer une ambulance. En attendant, je vais me débrouiller seul. Tu me fais confiance ?

Elle hocha la tête, ses cheveux plaqués sur son front à cause de la sueur. Carlisle entreprit de l'installer du mieux qu'il put sur la banquette arrière de la voiture et se mit en position.

-Tu es prête ? A la prochaine contraction, il va falloir pousser… Attention… Un… Deux… Trois… Pousse !

Oo0oOo0oO

-J'en peux plus ! abandonna Eléonore.

-Encore un effort ma chérie, on y est presque ! Allez, vas-y !

Elle poussa de toutes ses forces.

-Sa tête est sortie ! C'est presque fini ! Une dernière fois ! Tu es fantastique ma chérie ! Prête ? Pousse !

Les pleurs du bébé vinrent couvrir les cris de sa mère et Carlisle s'empressa de l'enrouler dans la couverture _Tortue Ninjas_ d'Emmett, la seule qu'il avait trouvée. D'un geste maladroit, il coupa le cordon ombilical, remerciant le seigneur que sa femme insiste pour qu'il laisse une paire de ciseaux dans la boîte à gants.

Il redressa la tête et croisa le regard interrogateur de sa femme.

-Emmett avait raison depuis le début, déclara-t-il.

-Je peux le prendre ?

Il lui tendit le bébé et elle le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Aussitôt, il cessa de hurler pour contempler le visage de celle qui l'avait porté pendant plusieurs mois.

-Bonjour mon Edward, comment ça va ? Tu sais que tu es beau comme tout ?

Le bruit d'une voiture résonna et il fallut un quart de seconde pour Carlisle à réagir.

-Hé ! Arrêtez-vous !

La voiture s'arrêta et une femme d'une quarantaine d'année en descendit.

-Besoin d'aide ?

Oo0oOo0oO

Carlisle avançait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, Emmett dans les bras. La gentille dame qui s'était arrêtée les avaient conduit à l'hôpital où ils avaient pu recevoir les soins nécessaires. Eléonore avait dormi très longtemps, épuisée par l'accouchement, pendant que Carlisle veillait à ce que les infirmières s'occupent bien d'Edward. Puis il avait fini par se rappeler l'existence d'Emmett et était parti le chercher pour qu'il rencontre son petit frère.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre 259 et trouvèrent Eléonore allongée sur son lit, Edward à ses côtés. Carlisle s'approcha lentement et assit Emmett sur le lit. Ensuite, il prit Edward et le déposa dans les bras de son frère en laissant ses mains en dessous par mesure de précaution. Le bébé geignit un peu, mécontent d'avoir été séparé de sa mère.

-Tu as vu Emmett ? C'est ton petit frère.

-'Tit fé ?

-Oui, c'est Edward.

-Ewar, répéta-t-il songeur.

Edward ouvrit ses yeux et dévisagea ce nouveau visage. En le voyant, la petite bouche d'Emmett forma un « o » et il écarquilla les yeux. Il redressa la tête pour fixer sa maman puis retourna à Edward. Et hop, de nouveau maman, puis Edward. Il recommença ce petit manège quatre fois avant que Carlisle ne l'interrompe.

-Emmett, ça va ?

-Papa…Ewar…zieux mama !

Les deux parents se mirent à rire devant la remarque innocente mais Carlisle était plus qu'heureux. En effet, Edward avait les yeux de sa maman. Les plus beaux yeux du monde.

* * *

Alors ?

Plus j'aurais de review, plus vite l'inspiration a des chances de revenir^^

Sinon, pour patienter en attendant le nouveau chapitre, je vous invite à aller lire l'histoire de MselleMiya **« Black Sun »** qui est la réécriture de Tentation du point de vue d'Edward.

Allez, review ?


	7. Les amours de la Reine Rosalie

**Bon, un petit one-shot pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à mercredi. Cette fois, il est centré sur Rosalie mais il est un peu différent des autres parce qu'il s'étale sur plusieurs années. Enfin, vous verrez en lisant.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Esmé a mis au monde ses enfants le 22 octobre 1993. Après de longues heures de souffrances qui se terminèrent finalement par une césarienne, elle put enfin les tenir dans ses bras. Ses deux petits nouveau-nés. Tout propres et respirant la santé.

Entre la joie d'avoir réussi à mener sa grossesse aussi loin (mettre au monde des prématurés avait été sa plus grande crainte depuis le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle attendait deux bébés) et la fatigue entrainée par l'accouchement, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée.

Une pensée qu'on toutes les mamans en voyant leur petit bout pour la première fois. Une pensée vraiment pas objective. Une pensée qu'on le ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir, même si, quelque part, on sait que ce n'est pas totalement vrai.

Et, ce jour-là, en contemplant ses deux petits bébés blottis contre elle, Esmé se dit que c'était les plus beaux bébés du monde.

Au fil des jours, cette idée se renforça. A chaque gazouillis, à chaque sourire, à chaque expression qu'elle lisait sur leurs visages, elle se sentait fière d'être leur maman.

Pourtant, plus les jumeaux grandissaient, plus cette affirmation qui n'était que le fruit d'un amour maternel illimité devenait réel. En particulier pour Rosalie.

D'adorable petit bébé, elle devint une bambine charmante. Des joues bien rondes et roses, des cheveux blonds et soyeux, des yeux bleus malicieux et pétillants. Elle ressemblait à une petite poupée. D'ailleurs, sa maman adorait l'emmener faire les courses avec elle et s'amusait à l'habiller avec les plus belles robes, à lui nouer les cheveux avec de jolis petits nœuds. La plupart du temps, les vendeuses des magasins se prêtaient également au jeu, incapable de résister au charme de la fillette.

Plus Rosalie grandissait, plus elle devenait jolie. Et, par conséquent, elle attirait l'attention sur elle.

Oo0oOo0oO

C'est en maternelle, à quatre ans, qu'elle eut son premier amoureux.

Il s'appelait Dimitri. C'était un petit garçon aventureux et blagueur qui s'amusait d'un rien. Il succomba rapidement au charme de la petite fille, répétant fièrement que sa fiancée « c'était la plus zolie de toute l'école ».

Les deux enfants jouaient tout le temps ensemble, s'échangeaient des câlins et des bisous. Chaque jour, ils s'offraient des cadeaux. Un bouquet de fleurs fraichement cueillies, un dessin avec un gros cœur « parce que je t'aime gros comme ça », un petit bracelet fabriqué en classe ou un petite chien fait en pâte à sel. Ils allaient goûter l'un chez l'autre, et, lorsque cela se prolongeait jusqu'au dîner, ils réclamaient constamment des spaghettis pour « faire comme dans _La Belle et le Clochard_ s'il-te-plait maman ! ». Bref, Rose et Dimitri formaient un petit couple tout mignon, sous l'œil attendri de leurs parents.

Mais il y en avait un à qui cela ne plaisait pas du tout. Mais alors vraiment pas.

Jasper, du haut de ses quatre ans, observait la relation entre sa sœur et Dimitri d'un mauvais œil, brûlant de jalousie. Pourquoi sa sœur lui préférait soudainement ce garçon vantard et prétentieux qui passait son temps à faire le malin juste parce qu'il savait faire le poirier ?

Malheureusement, le petit garçon ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, à part bouder à chaque fois que Dimitri venait chez eux et se disputer de plus en plus fréquemment avec sa sœur qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui en voulait.

Esmé assistait à tout cela, heureuse du bonheur de sa fille mais impuissante face à la tristesse de son fils.

Et puis, un jour, tout a basculé. La maitresse avait décidé de monter une petite pièce de théâtre et avait choisi Dimitri pour jouer le rôle du prince. Malheureusement, Rosalie ne fut pas choisie pour interpréter la princesse. Ce fut une autre petite fille, Vanessa qui eut cet honneur.

Elle était habituellement timide et réservée, mais elle avait beaucoup rigolé des facéties de Dimitri pendant la répétition.

Ravi de l'attention qu'elle lui portait, le garçonnet lui offrit un cookie au goûter, sous le nez de Rosalie qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Vanessa rougit et Dimitri lui prit la main avant de lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille.

« T'es la plus zolie de toutes les filles que je connais au monde ! »

Le cœur brisé, le ventre vide (c'était à elle que Dimitri offrait ses cookies d'habitude) et les larmes aux yeux, Rosalie s'éloigna tristement pour aller s'asseoir dans un coin.

N'ayant rien perdu de la scène, Jasper se leva brusquement, fonça droit sur Dimitri et le bouscula de toutes ses forces.

« T'approches plus jamais de MA sœur ! »

A quelques mètres d'eux, Rosalie esquissa un sourire. Son frère la rejoignit, sortit un pain au chocolat de son sac et le coupa un deux avant de lui tendre la moitié.

« Je t'abandonnerai jamais, moi » lui promit-il.

Oo0oOo0oO

Suite à cette histoire, Rosalie retint la leçon et ne prit plus d'amoureux « officiel ». Pourtant, elle continuait de grandir et devenait de plus en plus jolie. Très vite, elle apprit à utiliser cet atout à son avantage. Un ou deux petits sourires dans les magasins ou en présence d'adulte lui permettait bien souvent d'obtenir des bonbons gratuits. Lorsqu'elle se faisait réprimander à l'école, il lui suffisait d'afficher une petite moue malheureuse pour qu'on lui pardonne tout. Ses copines l'enviaient alors que les garçons la complimentaient sans arrêt.

En primaire, elle avait atteint un statut de « Petite Reine » dans son école et avait sa propre petite cour personnelle. Les filles lui prêtaient sans arrêt leurs affaires, espérant entrer dans ses bonnes grâces alors que les garçons réalisaient le moindre de ses caprices dans le but de devenir l'un de ses prétendants en titre.

Bien que flattée par toutes ces attentions, Rosalie ne refit pas la même erreur en délaissant son frère. Jasper était son conseiller personnel et lui permettait de ne pas trop prendre la grosse tête.

Mais plus elle grandissait, plus son corps évoluait. Elle commença tout doucement à avoir des formes et de simplement jolie, elle passa à vraiment belle. Les garçons, parfois plus âgés, se retournait à son passage dans la rue et, tout doucement, elle commença également à y prêter attention. A treize ans, elle flirtait avec quelques camarades de classe, sous l'œil maussade et désapprobateur de son frère.

Et puis, peu de temps avant ses quatorze ans, elle rencontra Nathan. Des yeux bleus, des cheveux châtains et bouclés, un sourire à croquer, il était parfait à ses yeux. Petit à petit, elle se rapprocha de lui.

Elle apprit à se mettre en valeur pour lui. Elle comprit les atouts que son corps lui offrait grâce à lui. A ses côtés, elle se sentait belle et supérieur. A son bras, elle était une reine heureuse, qui avait trouvé son roi.

Il fut son premier petit copain. Ce fut avec lui qu'elle échangea son premier baiser. Ce fut à cause de lui qu'elle eut de nombreuses disputes avec son frère et sa mère, qui lui reprochaient ses tenues vestimentaires et son comportement aguicheur. Ce fut en le voyant lorgner sur les décolletés et les jupes des autres filles qu'elle se sentit consumer par la jalousie.

Ce fut également à cause de lui qu'elle connut sa première véritable peine de cœur. Il la laissa tomber peu avant les vacances d'été. Il devait partir en stage et préférait être libre pour s'amuser comme bon lui plairait là-bas.

Pendant une semaine entière, Rosalie fut dévastée. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, totalement déprimée, avec l'impression insupportable qu'il lui manquait une partie d'elle-même. Sa moitié.

Mais, plus les jours passaient, plus elle comprenait que ce n'était pas Nathan sa moitié et que ce n'était pas lui qui lui manquait. C'était Jasper.

Jasper, de qui elle s'était éloignée en favorisant Nathan. Jasper, avec qui elle avait toujours tout partager. Jasper, qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné, comme il lui avait promis des années plus tôt.

Jasper, qui lui pardonna toutes les fois où elle l'avait laissé tombé pour sortir au cinéma avec Nathan. Jasper, qui fit semblant de ne pas se rappeler toutes les insultes qu'elle lui avait lancées à la figure lorsqu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre que Nathan ne l'aimait pas réellement.

Une reine n'a qu'un seul roi, fidèle et loyal. Et dans le cas de Rosalie, son roi, c'était son frère.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, même si c'est assez court. Le prochain sera plus long et racontera les vacances de la famille Cullen. Mais j'attends un peu avant de le publier.**

**Je l'ai déjà dit mais si vous avez des idées d'aventures (ou mésaventures), vous pouvez me les proposer.**

**Et sinon, j'ai eu une idée. Si certaines d'entre vous ont envie d'écrire elle-même un one-shot sur les p'tits Cullen et Hale, vous pouvez me le dire par MP, je vous donnerais mon adresse mail et vous pourrez me l'envoyer. Je ferai une vérification de l'orthographe et je la publierais ensuite ici. Mais certains événements importants me sont réservés (comme la mort d'Eléonore, c'est pas touche !) donc il faudrait peut-être me demander si le sujet est libre avant^^**

**Voilà, c'est peut être une mauvaise idée, à vous de me le dire…**

**A mercredi prochain pour le nouveau chapitre !**


End file.
